


Fleur Blanche （Wesker/Leon，一发完）

by noel2236



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noel2236/pseuds/noel2236
Summary: 假的HE





	Fleur Blanche （Wesker/Leon，一发完）

“这么问大概有点奇怪，但是你要不要和我一起做件事？”

Wesker能看到年轻人眼里的希冀，虽然带着已经准备好被拒绝的打击，但是在壁炉火光的摇曳中，灰蓝色的眸子里好像也跃动着带有暖意的小小火苗。夜晚刚刚开始，而他是名扬天下的恶魔，当然前提是美国政府没有压住浣熊镇事件的真相，不，重点是即便是他，也会有不忍心熄灭这种小小火焰的时候。于是他抬起手，摸了摸Leon厚密柔软的沙金色头发，简单地说，“行。”

Leon的眼睛睁大了，嘴唇也情不自禁地张开来，年轻人的嘴唇总是这样，在惊讶或者开心的时候微微开启，像是在等待亲吻与品尝，它们有着好看的形状和丰润的颜色，白色的珍珠般的牙齿在红色丝绒般的嘴唇里面若隐若现。有时候角度好的话，会刚好露着两个门牙，让年轻人看起来很呆也很逗，会让他想往里面喂一根水芹或者胡萝卜，不过眼下他两样都没有，所以他低下头，用自己的嘴唇覆了上去。Leon小小地吸了口气，肩膀扭了一下，从他怀里挣脱了出来。

“你突然……你，那个，你说好？你亲……你都没问……”23岁的年轻人红着脸结结巴巴地说，一下没法集中注意力。Wesker在心里暗笑了一下，大概嘴角也翘起了一点，你好，你今年四十岁，你有一个很小的小情人。

“对，我说行。”

“你居然先答应了……”Leon仍然难以置信，细长的手指交缠着绕来绕去，让人很难移开目光，它们也很漂亮，连指甲都修得很干净光滑。“你都没有先问是什么？”

“那我们要按顺序重新来一遍吗，Leon？你在我面前再这么战战兢兢的话，我会对自己产生怀疑。”

Leon叹了口气，年轻的特工在经历过浣熊镇事件之后一度显得很老成，但Wesker知道他内心那股稚气离消磨干净还远着。不出他所料，Leon向他依偎过来，抱住他的肩膀用蓝色的大眼睛迷茫地看着他。“我不是，我不怕你。只是有那么一下我觉得那个提议可能有点傻。”

他们说好在一起时不提安布雷拉相关的一切事，他们说好他们只是两个在一起享受彼此陪伴的普通人。曾经他们还设定过身份，用化名相互称呼，但那样感觉很奇怪，让他们都觉得彼此变得陌生又冷漠。毕竟身份的特殊对他们来说也是一种危险的诱惑。在Leon的角度来说，尤其罪不可恕。

所以一切才如此值得珍惜，好得难以置信？

“那你还想继续吗？虽然我还不知道到底是什么。”

“我也说不好。我不知道说出来会不会让你觉得我像个恋爱傻瓜或者女高中生或者两者皆是，但是我真的有点想试试那份问卷，可是那里面太多关于隐私的提问了，我不知道我们该不该那么做。”

“鉴于我对恋爱傻瓜和女高中生都没什么研究，至少让我看看问题？”

Leon笑了起来，眼睛里有着戏谑的神色。“对女高中生没有研究？”

“在该对她们有研究的年纪我在拿生物工程学的学位。”Wesker耸耸肩。Leon微微撅起了嘴唇，露出了“哦我想起来了你是个天才”的神情，然后皱起总让人怀疑是不是特意修过的眉毛，“还好我没见过十七岁的你，一定比现在更让我觉得自己超笨得不行。”

“你不笨，至少关于十七岁的我这点来说你完全没错。”但是他忍住了关于Leon那句话里语法问题的吐槽。

Leon做了一个要干掉他的手势，用眼睛“狠狠地”威胁了他一下，然后转身从沙发另一侧拿过自己的包，从里面翻出了一个像是信封的东西。

“就是这个了。”Leon打开信封，拿出一叠卡片。Wesker接了过来，发现了一张关于36道让人迅速相爱的问卷以及发明者本人的介绍，以及带着问题的卡片。Leon期待地看着他，如果有尾巴这时候大概已经摇起来了，然后在期待带来的紧张感中，年轻人故态复萌地喋喋不休起来。“一个同事给我的，他问我要不要和他一起做，是会让关系变得很亲密的问卷，我觉得很突然啦，就说我先看看，但是因为我急着来找你，所以我就放在包里了，不知道怎么说，反正如果要做的话我觉得你也看一下比较好，要是你觉得可以我们就一起做，就算我要答应他，我也觉得先和你做比较好，你觉得呢Albert？这上面说亚伦博士是正经的心理学家，还是大学教授，所以这和那种八卦杂志上女孩子玩的小测试应该不一样，看起来还满科学的，你觉得呢Albert？”

“心理学就不是科学，”Wesker挑了挑眉，在看到Leon的肩膀垮下去时安抚地拍了拍，“不，好吧，不一定。但是这些题目确实非常挑战。”

“对吧？我也觉得很挑战！但是，我又怕会带来不必要的尴尬，说不定还会有反效果，何况我们又不是陌生人了。”Leon边说，边盯着Wesker手里的一张卡片，上面写着：36.告诉对方自己还未解决的问题，询问假若他遇上同样的问题，将如何解决。

年轻人突然的沉默让Wesker知道他已经在思考答案了。不得不说这一套题目设计得有点意思，不但具有挑战性，也像他俩的关系一样带着危险的诱惑。Wesker知道自己绝对不是个坦诚的人，也不会想要对任何人坦诚，但反过来他倒是喜欢对方对自己坦诚，这也是为什么他喜欢Leon，而他不介意更喜欢一点。

“我觉得这是个可以接受的挑战，”Wesker说道，“只是有些题目无论如实回答还是放弃，都有可能让你觉得沮丧，所以，你想好了吗？”

Leon的手有一点点发抖，在他拿着卡片翻看的时候，还不自觉地将肩膀靠在了他的肩膀上。但最后，年轻人还是看着他的眼睛，点了点头。

“好，那我们开始。你需要做点什么准备吗？”

“要！”Leon从沙发上跳了起来，去拿了酒和杯子，然后是一大桶焦糖味的爆米花，正要坐下来时Leon似乎又想起了什么，犹豫地望向了他，“Albert……你可以戴上墨镜吗？”

这下好玩了。Wesker看着他，示意他去拿。Leon很快从卧室的床头柜上拿来了墨镜，亲手戴在了Wesker脸上。

“凉手指，”Wesker说，“你紧张吗？”

“我害怕。”Leon坐在他的腿上，表情似乎有些莫名地难过。“说不上来的害怕。”

他没有说什么，把年轻人抱在怀里，抚摩着后背，隔着衣服能摸到微微凸出的脊椎骨节，让他想起Leon那勉强达标的体重。当然，经过两年的训练，Leon已经比之前强壮很多了，还有那更加圆润挺翘的小屁股。

“别怕，”他说，“我在。”

Leon笑出了声，从他肩膀上抬起头，看着他隐藏在墨镜后的眼睛，“你知道，这句话最迷人的地方就在于它假得不能再假了。”

他端起杯子喝了一口酒，赞成地笑了笑，看着Leon从他腿上下来之后，拿起了第一张卡片。

“好，”Leon吸了口气，“容易的先来。”

1\. 如果不受任何限制，可以在全世界选择一个人与你共进晚餐，你会选择谁坐在餐桌的那一头？

“Peter Piot。”Wesker马上回答。Leon歪着脑袋，茫然地看着他。“那是谁？”

“埃博拉病毒的发现者。”Wesker自嘲地说，“不过他大概只想掀了我的晚餐桌。”

Leon想说什么，但是忍住了。第一个问题一点也不容易，不，应该说以他俩的关系，没有一个问题是容易的。但是，从好的方向来说，Wesker刚刚真的对他非常、非常的坦诚。

或者说这是最坏的方向，他不确定自己能不能接受这个。毕竟他们在一起时都要忘记对方曾经做过什么，尤其是他。他要专注于Wesker的外表，虽然那非常容易让人专注，除了金红色的眼睛，然后，他只要想着Wesker是活人就好，虽然那点也有待商榷。到最后一切还是只能归于一句话，我不管，我就是喜欢他。

所以这大概真的是不能做问卷的原因。Wesker看着年轻人烦恼的神情，伸手摸了摸他的头。“别想太多，该你了。”

“唔……”Leon摇了摇头，似乎是把乱七八糟的思绪都甩走，然后他抓了几个爆米花扔进嘴里，“只能一个人……这好难。”

“我也这么想。”

“我没法决定是爸爸，还是妈妈。”

“那还有别的选择吗？”

这让年轻人的眼睛一亮，“啊！那就是爷爷！”

Wesker不置可否地耸了耸肩。亲情对他来说就是浮云，无论是哪一个他都觉得没什么区别，Leon开心就好。不过Leon马上沮丧了起来，“他一直希望我当警察，像他一样。我确实做到了，还……还是同样的警局，餐桌上我该怎么跟他说……”

对不起，我毁了你的人生。Wesker感到自己周身的气氛阴沉了一点，“你就说都怪我。”

Leon猛地抬头望向他，有些惊愕。随即年轻人摇了摇头，“不，不能都怪你。你不想让浣熊镇变成这样的。”

但我也是罪魁祸首之一。Wesker心想，但知道年轻人一直在那样为自己开脱，他感到既被理解，又被激怒。洋馆才是他的杰作，浣熊镇不是，浣熊镇无论对哪方来说，都是可怕的意外。Leon没说错，他的确不想让浣熊镇变成那样。

那么毁了Leon人生的就不是他了，某种意义上来说他也不喜欢这个说法。他们陷入了一个尴尬的小冷场，Leon不安地拿起酒杯喝了一口，成功地呛到了，让他得以有机会抱住年轻人安抚起来。

“抱歉，我好像喝的是你的那杯。”Leon红着脸说道，眼睛里有点闪亮的泪光，不好说到底是因为什么。也许是纯生理性的，也许不是。“没关系，”Wesker用手指替他擦了擦，让他露出了浅浅的笑容。

“那我们继续？”Leon拿起了下一张卡片，Wesker点了头。  
2\. 你想成名吗？在哪个方面？  
“这倒似乎是个不用回答的问题，你知道我的答案，我也知道你的。”Wesker说。Leon重重地叹了口气，却又有点好奇，“你真的知道我的？”

“如果你选择的职业和你收藏的超级英雄漫画还不算答案的话。”

“好吧，你真的知道。”Leon干脆把一叠卡片都拿在手里，然后向后靠去，靠在沙发和他的半边身体上。“其实也不用太紧张，我们随便做就好。第三题， 打电话前，你会在心中默念一遍即将说的内容吗？为什么？”

“不会，只有简短的腹稿。”

“我猜也是，”Leon毛茸茸的脑袋蹭在了他的颈窝里，“我也一样，这问题真无聊。下一个，在你的定义中，‘完美的’一天是怎样的？”

这个问题有两种回答，真正的完美一天，和Leon喜欢的完美一天。不过他可以稍微结合一下？

“我的研究有了突破性的发现，接到了超大的订单。签完这些美妙的合同，我找到你，让你呻吟着度过这一天剩下的所有时间？”

Leon脸热了，他知道。年轻人的身体向下缩了缩，故意地轻轻咳了几声。“嗯那个我的好像有点，有点雷同……我想早上起来就发现早餐在床上，有我最喜欢的甜甜圈和混了龙舌兰糖浆的牛奶，吃完之后我去警察局上班，阻止一起抢劫，救下一个人质，抓到一个超级大坏蛋，然后局长——不是艾隆斯，最好是爷爷，给我发一个大奖章，大家为我开庆功宴，喝的开开心心地回家之后，刚刚把钥匙插进锁孔，门就开了，你笑着说hero回来了。然后……然后你知道的。”

“唔……”Wesker几乎忍不住笑意，点头表示知道，“我还以为超级大坏蛋就是我的戏份。”

“也不是不可以。”Leon沉默了一下，突然转过身看着他，“那样好像更刺激！”

“小受虐狂。”Wesker拍了拍他的屁股，年轻人是会有种在做爱时渴求粗暴的倾向，大部分时候他也乐意满足。这当然是病态的，但是他们的关系本来也就健康不到哪去，所以这算相得益彰。“下一个？”

“最近一次唱歌给自己听是在什么时候？在别人面前唱歌呢？”

“都没有。”

“哎……”Leon毫不意外，然后望着天花板回忆了起来。“昨晚洗澡时就唱了，不过从没在别人面前唱过。”

“唱的什么？”

“……”Leon又有点脸红，“玛……玛丽有只小羊羔。”

Wesker大笑了起来。当然，以他标准来算的大笑。“为什么我一点都不惊讶？”

“虽然我感觉被小看了，”Leon拍了他大腿一下，但是也露出了可爱的笑容，“但是看你笑感觉真好。”

“大部分人都觉得我笑起来很渗人。不过下次你可以唱给我听。”Wesker说道，Leon又回到了他的怀里，“不要，你会笑死的。不过说真的，你居然听过。”

“我也不知道为什么我听过。”Wesker说，“但你的版本肯定是最可爱的。”

“可爱到你以后和我上床都会有罪恶感的，老爷爷。”

Wesker捏了一下他的脸，“我一直都有。”

Leon的笑容凝固了。Wesker知道他又想到了别的方面。罪恶感不是吗？谁没有呢。但Leon很快又甩掉了那些并不愉快的思绪，拿起了下一张卡片。“没关系，我成年了。下一题~”

“如果你能活到90岁，30岁后，你可以选择在接下来的60年里：1. 身体 2.心智 永远保持30岁的状态，你将如何选择？”

这让Wesker沉默了。以他来说，不存在这种选择。但一切都是假设不是吗？

“身体，这样90岁我也能让你哭着求饶。”

“你在说我喜欢的答案吧？”Leon怀疑地皱起眉。

“你喜欢这个答案？”

“……讨厌！那样我也要选身体了，不然太难看了！”

“两个有着30岁身体的90岁老糊涂，不，你73岁，大概也只剩下本能了？”

“那样……”Leon突然露出了憧憬的表情，“哇，那样我就可以照顾你了……”

“那倒是，如果我们都老年痴呆了，你是不会被人看出来的。”

Leon深深地吸了一口气。“不好意思！我是个没能17岁就大学毕业的笨蛋！”

“我的错，”Wesker举起了双手，“你是个聪明活泼的好孩子，我的意思是就算你73岁，也一定看起来充满活力。”

“补救得好勉强，不过过关了。”Leon躺回他的怀里，却好一阵都没有说话。Wesker和他一起听着柴火裂开的轻微噼啪声，不知道年轻人突然又陷入了什么思绪，直到Leon缓缓地摇了摇头。

“唉，我真的不敢想那么久以后的事。”

“那就做下一题？”

“嗯。”Leon抬起手里的卡片，“……呃，要不跳过这一题？”

7\. 你是否曾经预感过自己将如何死去？是怎样的？

他们一个死过，一个经历过浣熊镇事件，不答也罢。

“跳过吧。”Wesker表示赞同。

“那么……列出3件你和对方共同拥有的特质。”Leon看着笑了起来，“这个不错。金发，白肤，帅。”

“难得我和你答案一致。”

Leon抗议起来，“不行，你不可以和我回答的一样！”

“规则上说了必须不一样吗？”

“没，但是你也要思考啊！”

Wesker忍不住摘下墨镜，“你刚刚是在告诉我，我需要思考？”

“对！”Leon窝在他怀里却盯着他的眼睛。

“那好，”Wesker想了想，“聪明，无畏，完美主义。”

这成功地让Leon露出了两颗小门牙。“你，你是在说我？”

“不然呢？如果没有这些特质，你不可能出现在这张沙发上。”

“自恋狂，”Leon使劲忍着笑，却又赞许地点点头，“哎，但你没说错，我觉得谁都比不上你。”

他之前说过最喜欢的就是Leon的坦诚，他现在更加确认了这一点。Leon在他怀里调整了一个舒服的姿势，又拿起一张卡片。

“下一题， 在你的人生中，最令你感恩的一件事是？”

他本来想说William提前给他的G病毒，但，没必要这么坦诚吧？

“遇见你。”

“你知道，”Leon在他怀里闷闷地说，“你回答得慢一点的话，会更像真的一些。”

“……William给的G病毒。”

这就是要求坦诚的结果了。他们之前讳莫如深的事情，终究是无法不涉及的。Leon低下了头，觉得鼻子有点发酸。

“谢谢，我知道这次是真的……我本来也想说遇见你的……但是……”Leon偷偷地把眼泪擦在了Wesker的衣服上，“我想应该是谢谢Adam鼓励我活下来。”

如果说有什么能让原本冷漠的四十岁男人心脏突然收缩一下的话，那大概就是这个了。想到怀里的年轻人差一点就是冰冷的尸体，想到这一切可能都不存在，孤独与空虚就像怪兽一般在他心上狠狠咬了一大口。这时，衣服被轻轻地拽动了，他低下头，看到Leon用亮晶晶又微微泛红的眼睛小心地望着他。

“Albert……”

他亲了亲年轻人的额头，“没什么，刚刚走神了。你还想继续吗？”

他知道他们俩都不想继续了，一方面他们的关系好到了没有必要做，一方面他们的关系确实坏到了没有办法做。在一起的机会不多，与其让彼此心情沉重，不如做一点轻松的事情，就像他们大部分时候一样。但这个想法很逃避，如果说他和Leon另一个相同的特质，就是他们在特殊的事情上不喜欢逃避。眼下的状况就如同他一开始所说的那样，无论是回答还是放弃，都会令人沮丧。

“不，我想继续这个挑战。”Leon仿佛下定决心般地倒了小半杯酒然后一口气喝完，“虽然我其实不想继续，但是我更不想半途而废。而且不知为何，我对我们还挺有信心的。”

Wesker也直起了身，喝了半杯酒。“我也是，继续吧。”

“如果可以改变一件成长过程中的任何事，你会改变什么？”

“没有任何想改变的。”

“我想想，”Leon吃了个爆米花，“爷爷去世的那年，我应该来浣熊镇渡假的。”

“可以理解。”

“那下一题，在4分钟内，尽可能详细地向对方讲述自己的人生故事。”

“4分钟。”

“嗯。”

“你有我的简历，我也有你的。”

Leon打了个呵欠，“那要不还是下一题。明天醒来，你可以获得一种新的品质或能力，你希望获得什么？”

“控制时间。”

“哇哦，”Leon轻轻地赞叹了一声，“我一下不知道要什么了。”

“不是无限甜点吗？”

特工在他怀里笑了，知道他只是想缓和气氛。他们对这种宠爱心照不宣。Leon大概困了，从他的肩膀上愈发下滑，现在几乎趴在了他的腿上。他们一见面就迫不及待地做了爱，直到彼此心满意足，然后洗澡，做饭，晚餐，现在……他看了看墙上的挂钟，已经十点半了。虽然他的精力超凡，但在和Leon相伴的时间里他也能感到一丝慵懒的意味，他们俩都难得地放松。

也是难以解释的放松。他竟然从没怀疑过Leon。如果那双眼睛也会骗人，大概世上就没有什么可信了。为什么他会对这个世界有信心倒也是值得研究，但是Leon始终不一样。

“那我就要和你在一起的无限时间里有无限的甜点。”

“很好，记得提醒我记得提醒你去看牙医。下一题。”

“假如一颗有魔力的水晶球能告诉你，关于你、你的人生、未来或任何真相，你最想了解什么？”

“都不想。水晶球这种东西我不相信。”

“你这个天蝎座，”Leon嘟囔着说，“害我不知道怎么说了。下次还是我先回答好了。我想知道……”

Leon沉默了。这意味着这回答会让他俩至少有一个人感觉心情沉重。Wesker的手指伸进了他的头发，既是安抚又是鼓励。

“我想知道一切都什么时候结束。”最终，Leon说了出来。他抓住了Wesker的手，轻轻地握住。“不是那种结束，你知道的。下一题好了。

“我和你之间不会结束。”Wesker说道，很平缓也很沉稳，这算承诺了，他知道这会让Leon感觉好些，自己也一样。Leon侧卧的身体在沙发上蜷缩起来，用脸颊蹭了蹭他的手，却不小心将卡片都掉在了地上。发出小声的惊呼，Leon爬起来想要捡起来，却被Wesker抱住了，捏住下颌转向了他。

“我们再做一道题，你看起来很困，”Wesker说，“没有必要今天全部完成。”

“你说得对，”Leon微弱地笑了笑，“我想去床上，想抱着你睡。那我们随便再做一道，摸到哪张是哪张行吗？”

“可以。”

于是Leon伸手在地上胡乱摸了摸，捡起了一张，然后他们一起看了起来。

25\. 说出3句以“我们”开头的句子，注意这三句话要符合实际情况。比如：“我们都在这家餐厅，心情很棒”。

“啊——怎么是这个，我还指望是那张问什么时候哭过的呢。”Leon抱怨了起来，“不过既然拿都拿到了……”

“那就快想吧，我不想天亮时还在等你的第三句。”

Leon尽量恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。“你先说。”

“你说下一次你先回答的。”

“那好吧。”Leon躺在他的腿上，望着天花板。“我们……在我们的渡假小屋，做了亲密问卷。”

“……你还能做的更好的。”

“啊啊我知道！别干扰我！”Leon懊恼地捂住脸，过了一会，他开口了，“我们很相爱，但是不能告诉别人，不过这样已经很好了。”

“还会更好。”

Leon放下手，冲他弯起嘴角，漂亮而单纯的小脸上露出的笑容让他觉得如果有一天要死，他只希望眼前浮现的是这副面容。“我们还会有将来，不管怎样都不会放弃彼此。”

理智上来说，Wesker觉得这句话太不现实了，完全不符合题目的标准。但是他又能好到哪去呢？刚刚才说过不会结束的人又是谁呢？恭喜你，你有一个很小的小情人。于是他露出微笑，“我猜，轮到我了？”

“嗯。”

他把手伸在Leon的膝弯下面，另一只手揽住肩膀，把年轻人横抱起来，向卧室走去。


End file.
